Avada Kedavra
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: La guerre est enfin terminée et les réjouissances commencent. Cependant, pendant que les autres fêtent le début d'une nouvelle ère, Harry, lui, décide qu'il lui reste une chose à faire.


**Ok, ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire que j'écris souvent mais ça ne voulait pas quitter ma tête. Aussi, première histoire faîte dans le monde de Harry Potter, ce qui me change un peu.**

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Avada Kedavra_.

C'était comme si cette simple phrase l'avait suivie durant toute sa vie, et maintenant, pour la première et il l'espérait la dernière, il l'avait utilisé. Il avait lancé le sort de mort, le sort qui avait gâché sa vie, la sienne et celle de tant d'autres.

Il regarda le corps de son ennemi s'affaisser, la vie quitter ses yeux écarquillés et tout ce qu'il ressentit fut un grand vide. Pas de joie, pas de soulagement, juste un vide profond et glacial qui l'enserrait dans ses griffes.

Autour de lui les exclamations résonnèrent comme un glas. De simples cris à des appels, elles perçaient le silence qui s'était installé après la chute du Seigneur noir. Pour lui, la scène n'était qu'un témoignage du carnage qu'il s'était passé, car parmi les vivants qui s'extasiaient à la fin de la guerre, nombres de morts jonchaient ce qui était avant la cour de Poudlard. Beaucoup étaient des Mangemorts – peu avaient survécus, et la majorité avaient choisi de se donner la mort au baiser du Détraqueur – avec leur masque d'os dissimulant encore leur visage, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il avait vu des élèves, des gens qu'il connaissait recevoir des sorts de magie noire, et ils ne participeront pas aux réjouissances.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher, ses pas lourd de fatigue le dirigeant vers le château qui tenait encore debout malgré les dégâts et les tours manquantes. Il ignora tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, laissa les quelques téméraires passer à côté de lui pour aller vérifier que le corps de Voldemort était bien sans vie, ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendait des appels, contournant la mer de corps sans même y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Il n'avait pas envi de rester dans ce décor de mort.

Il entendit vaguement le martèlement des sabots des centaures retournant dans la forêt et les Aurors qui restaient lancer des ordres à droite et à gauche. Mais tout se mélangeait dans une cacophonie de sons qu'il avait du mal à supporter.

Lorsqu'il enjamba la porte d'entrée défoncée, il vit que beaucoup de blessés avaient étés placés dans le hall, certains plus ou moins meurtris, mais c'était déjà trop à son goût. Bien sûr il savait depuis longtemps que la bataille finale ne se ferait pas sans dommages, que tout le monde ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, mais même toute ces années de préparation n'avait pas pût le préparer à cette scène qui se dessinait devant lui. Une femme portant une robe de Saint-Mangouste l'appela avec un grand geste du bras mais il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, là où il savait se trouvait les personnes proches de lui. Comparé à d'autres, il n'avait pas besoin de soin. La saleté qui le recouvrait était en partie due aux nombreuses fois où il avait dû rouler sur le sol terreux pour éviter un sort, et les plaies qu'il avait n'étaient que superficielles, peu profondes malgré le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il avait mal, oui, mais ce n'était pas plus que ce qu'il avait enduré toutes ces années, que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez sa soit-disant famille.

Il se demanda ce que penserait Dumbledore s'il était encore en vie, s'il savait qui il était vraiment au fond. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement. Sûrement il le regarderait avec ce pétillement dans les yeux et lui prêcherait de bonnes paroles. Il n'avait jamais compris l'homme, et son mystère était allé avec lui dans la tombe. Sincèrement il ne pouvait pas dire s'il respectait ou maudissait l'homme : d'un côté c'était lui qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer qu'il vivait chez les Dursley pour lui montrer le monde sorcier, et de l'autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait conduit dans toutes les péripéties qu'il avait dû surmonter depuis sa première année. Il avait fait part de ses doutes à Ron et à Hermione, mais ses deux amis n'avaient pas été du même avis et il avait vite abandonné. Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs zones d'ombres dans la vie de Dumbledore, qu'il n'était pas si omniprésent qu'il n'y paraissait. Une chose que Skeeter n'avait pas inventée pour une fois.

Franchement, pendant longtemps il avait avancé sur un chemin perdu, ne sachant pas où il devait aller ou même où il en était. Si on devait le lui demander, il dirait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard.

Les seuls choses qu'il pouvait dire pour sûre qu'il avait aimé ici était voler et se balader, que ce soit dans le château, le terrain vaste qui l'entourait ou même la Forêt interdite. Combien de nuit avait-il passées à arpenter les couloirs de l'école lorsque ses cauchemars ou ses visions le tourmentait ? Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait eu, de l'un tout comme de l'autre. Hermione et Ron avaient souvent voulu qu'il en parle avec eux, surtout au début lors de leur cinquième année, mais il n'avait jamais voulu et ça avait continué jusqu'à qu'il sorte sa baguette. Certains diraient que c'était stupide, qu'ils voulaient juste l'aider, mais à la fin ça ne faisait que le forcer à s'en rappeler, de gré ou non et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, la Grande Salle était encore plus bondée de monde qu'à l'habitude. Les longues tables des Maisons ainsi que celle des professeurs avaient étés enlevées et à la place se trouvait des lignées de lits, de matelas ou même des corps simplement posés à même le sol, des gens allongés, assis, recroquevillés, vivants, morts. Il pouvait voir des familles entières, des amis entourant un blesser ou pleurant un proche mort en leur tenant la main comme pour les forcer à rester parmi eux. Il parcourra la salle du regard et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ceux qu'il cherchait :

Les Weasley étaient facilement reconnaissable avec leurs cheveux roux, et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient regroupés. Il les trouva dans un coin assez isolé, groupés autour d'un lit où se trouvait sûrement Fred qui avait été gravement blessé lors de la chute d'un mur puisqu'il pouvait voir George près de la tête de lit, sa tête bandée et un bras dans une attelle. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Hermione était avec eux, ses épaules entourées par un des bras de Ron, leur dos tournés vers lui alors que les autres affichaient des mines graves et essayaient de réconforter Mme Weasley qui sanglotait. Ginny était de l'autre côté du lit, une manche de son T-shirt pourpre relevée pour voir un bandage lui couvrant presque tout le bras. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux de là où il était, mais il était certain qu'ils étaient rouges à force de pleurer. Elle avait été une de celles à insister à se battre malgré les interdictions de sa mère mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait fait autant que le plus capable des Aurors.

Tous les membres de l'AD s'étaient surpassés.

Il croisa du regard les professeurs mais ils étaient dans une grande discussion et ne semblaient pas s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'un rapport leur était donné. En revanche, il vit qu'il en manquait et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils n'étaient pas parmi les victimes.

Un poids se souleva après cette pensée lorsqu'il vit que Severus était avec les Malfoy. Leur masque depuis longtemps jeté, les espions avaient clairement montré où se trouvait leur allégeance. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient épuisés mais que c'était tout. Leur visage en disait long sur le soulagement à ne plus avoir à supporter les ignominies du Mage Noir. Les traits détendus et les légers sourires qu'il ne voyait pas souvent sur Draco et Lucius en disaient long, même Severus semblait décontracté alors qu'il se trouvait entouré de monde.

_Je suppose que la guerre a enfin levée son poids_, pensa-t-il.

Il vit d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait plus ou moins : Neville qui se tenait près de sa grand-mère et Luna avec son père, les jumelles Parvati, Cho avec d'autres élèves de Serdaigle, Seamus et Dean et plein d'autres élèves trop nombreux pour pouvoir tous se souvenir mêlés à des amis, de la famille ou autres.

Il sourit. Beaucoup étaient morts, mais maintenant ils allaient pouvoir rebâtir.

Cependant, il lui restait une chose à faire.

Il tourna les talons et sortit discrètement. Il aurait pût aller les voir, on pourrait même dire qu'il aurait **dût** aller les voir, surtout cette personne, comme c'était escompté de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas la peine.

S'il devait se montrer réaliste avec lui-même, cette personne était encore très importante pour lui, autant qu'elle l'avait été après qu'il ait réalisé ses sentiments pour elle, même après qu'il ait apprit que tout avait été faux, ses sourires, ses caresses, ses mots d'amour et de passion, tout avait été déchiré et ce à peine quelques jours auparavant, comme son cœur.

Il laissa ses pas le mener au travers de nombreux couloirs, le tumulte de l'entrée diminuant au fil de ses pas. Ses jambes protestaient sous l'effort, son corps étant éreinté, mais il continuait d'avancer automatiquement, sachant très bien où il allait et pourquoi.

Pourquoi ...

C'était la question qu'il lui avait posé. Il avait demandé des explications mais il n'avait pas reçu de réponse, du moins pas de véritable raison valable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à part une ou deux larmes de frustration, il n'avait pas pleuré. Ou plutôt il n'avait pas **réussi** à pleurer. Ca, plus que tout, l'avait décidé. Déjà le monde sorcier était en plein tumulte, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que ça fasse comme avant. Et puis, à présent la prophétie avait été réalisée, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire maintenant. Beaucoup espèrent qu'il devienne Auror, d'autres l'enverrait dans une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch, c'était comme si son futur avait été tracé pour lui depuis des années, depuis peut-être même depuis sa naissance.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'entrée de la salle où les cours d'astronomie se déroulaient. Ouvrant la porte, il fut accueilli par la même vue qu'il était venu à adorer. C'était son repère, le seul endroit où il pouvait vraiment se sentir en paix et loin de tout. Une partie d'un mur s'était effondré, mais en somme la salle était restée intact comme il l'avait espéré. Un courant d'air frôla son visage alors qu'il avança, et il vit que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir au loin même si les étoiles étaient encore bien visibles de là où il se tenait.

Comme à l'accoutumée, les télescopes et autres outils utilisés avaient étés rangés et laissait la place vide. Il alla prendre sa place habituelle, s'adossant au mur avant de se laisser glisser contre, épuisé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, puis un rire rentré secoua ses épaules avant qu'un rire franc n'emplie la salle et résonne dans ses murs. Il avait enfin réussi ! Ce pourquoi il avait survécu toutes ces années ! C'était finit ! Finit ! Le rire se calma lentement puis s'éteint, des larmes coulant sans retenu le long de ses joues.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait maintenant qu'il avait rempli son devoir, ce pourquoi même il semblait être né ? Ses amis étaient plus heureux quand il n'était pas là et la personne qu'il aimait l'avait juste utilisé. Il les sauve tous mais personne n'est là pour le sauver lui, l'ironie !

Soudain il réalisa qu'il tenait encore sa baguette dans sa main. Celle-ci était restée tellement crispée tout ce temps qu'elle le lançait. Il la leva devant ses yeux. Au final, c'était la seule chose important qui lui restait, la seule chose qui lui avait permis de survivre dans ce monde chaotique dans lequel il avait été plongé contre son gré. Hedwige était morte au début de l'année, la seule famille qui lui restait était morte, il était seul de nouveau … il faut croire que la fin heureuse qu'il avait espéré tout ce temps n'arrivera jamais.

Il la tourna et pointa le bout vers sa poitrine. Il avait accompli son devoir, plus personne n'avait besoin de lui, il pouvait enfin mettre fin à tout et retrouver ceux qui l'aimait vraiment. Il espérait juste qu'ils pourront lui pardonner de les avoir rejoint si tôt. C'était étrange comment au final, toute sa vie s'était résumé à un seul mot, un simple mot qui l'avait suivi durant la quasi-totalité de sa vie comme une ombre. Il leva le regard vers le ciel étoilé qui laissait place à un nouveau jour, avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. Finalement, ce mot avait été sa malédiction et son salut.

Avada Kedavra.

* * *

**Donc ... oui, une Deathfic, ce qui n'est pas ma spécialité. C'est à vous de me dire si je l'ai réussi ou non et si il y a des choses à changer. Les commentaires sont les bienvenu****s ainsi que les critiques du moment qu'elles me sont justifiées.**

**A plus !**


End file.
